


Embers off a Page

by shatteredechoes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Order 66, Poetry, Series Finale, Star Wars Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredechoes/pseuds/shatteredechoes
Summary: A short poem collection mainly inspired by The Clone Wars finale, Victory and Death.Here's to Skyguy and Snips, and to the Republic's greatest soldiers.Updates whenever inspiration strikes.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Preface

Welcome to my continual therapy for the Anakin and Ahsoka-shaped hole in my heart, my minimalist poetry sandbox. I'll rest when I finally release their elegy.

Every word choice and punctuation counts. Please do pay attention to sounds and try reading them out loud. I'm a poetry nerd so I'll be over the moon if dear reader, you also figured out the little techniques I threw in. I hope you can enjoy this as both a comfort and a game.

You can find my inspiration / explanation with the literary devices in the comments section. Enjoy.

.

_This story happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. It is already over. Nothing can be done to change it._

— Matthew Stover, Revenge of the Sith novel


	2. a long time ago

.

Old Friends? Not. 

_Forgotten,_ whispered the Phantom.

_Apprentice, rise_

Shattered in Victory

and Death lies

Thousands of souls pass.

.


	3. Platinum

.

Five hundred and one, crowned fiery lace

But cradled in doom's embrace.

Embers off a page,

Remnants of a forgotten age.

.


	4. Hesitation

.

_ (alt. [companion voices](https://meandmyechoes.tumblr.com/post/617172002961227776/)) _

Do you know  
you’ve never left  
Down this path I must walk.  
You were the beacon  
I tempted to follow  
Why did you leave?

.


	5. a dialogue

_._

_why did we meet?_

the hand you should hold on to

is not mine anymore

but it was never a mistake

to take yours

_why did we part?_

.


	6. three haikus

.

Children’s bones laid cold,  
Hero’s scrolls ember-erased.  
Dark, wrong, lone mourner.

.

Every name falls, now  
Faceless numbers stared from snow.  
Tales, self, buried past.

.

White ash drown grey boots.  
Heavy sword, heavier lives.  
Lost worlds on my palm.

.


End file.
